


After the Credits: CA:CW

by angel1972



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1972/pseuds/angel1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20763.html?thread=52206363#t52206363</p><p>Inspired by the above prompt, and the ridiculous amount of bromance in the trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Credits: CA:CW

Natasha sits at a corner table nursing a scotch on the rocks with one hand and a bag of peas to her black eye (courtesy of the owner) with the other. It it obvious from the way her eyes are hooded, and the slump of her posture that she has had a long exhausting day. 

Moments later a blonde woman strides looking just as exhausted and beaten up as the redhead. The newcomer makes a beeline to Natasha and plunks herself in the the seat next to her.

The quiet stretches for several moments, it is neither uncomfortable or tension filled. 

“Nice right hook,” Sharon said simply. She grabbed the bag of peas, earning a surprised yelp from Natasha, and placed it on her own cheek. A drink appeared in front of her, and the blonde gave the barkeep a grateful nod.

“Yeah, well, nice upper cut, Share-Bear.”

“Don't call me that, Nattie-Cakes.”

“Jerk.”

“Asshole.”

“Dumb blonde.”

“Stupid ginger.”

By this time both woman were grinning, even though some of the other patrons were giving them side eyes.

“Are the children in bed?”

“Yes,” Sharon said. “I gave Steve his binky, and his Bucky Bear, and he was out like a light? You?”

“I gave Tony his sippy cup of whiskey, and read him him a bed time story,” Natasha said, she then paused. “Are we still friends?” 

“Are you buying me lunch?”

A wide grin spread over Natasha's face as she gave a curt nod before calling over the waiter. The scene closes with the two women stuffing their faces with hamburgers, and stealing french fries from the others plate.

-END-


End file.
